


Kovová silueta netopýra

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Já to věděl," pronesl šeptem detektiv Jim Gordon, v jehož dlani se skvěla malá, kovová silueta netopýra. Koutky úst se mírně zvedly směrem vzhůru a srdce zrychlilo svůj tep. Rozhlédl se, ale ze své pozice v křesle nikoho neviděl, leč náladu mu to nezkazilo.

 

Uběhl měsíc od Bruceovy smrti, ale on pořád doufal, přál si a věřil, že to bylo jen součástí Batmanova plánu. A důkaz našel jen před pár okamžiky na stole. Nebyla možnost, že by sem dal kovového netopýra někdo jiný. Obývací pokoj detektiv totiž opustil pouze na pár minut, aby si uvařil čaj, přičemž si nedokázal představit, že je na světě ještě další člověk, který by se zvládl proplížit za jeho zády do jeho vlastního domu. To byla výsada Bruce Waynea.

 

A taky… kdo jiný by mu jako vzkaz nechával zrovna netopýra, že.

 

Přejel prsty po chladném kovu a dál se usmíval, jak se mu před očima zas a znovu vyrojily vzpomínky. Zejména ta na nemocnici. Ne, že by si tamní pobyt extrémně užíval.

 

Zprvu byl rád, že vůbec dýchá. Situace tehdy nevypadala růžově a měla se ještě zhoršit, což si uvědomoval. Na optimismu mu nepřidával ani fakt, že od Batmanova zmizení uplynulo už osm let. Chtěl věřit tomu, že se vrátí. Strašně chtěl, ale pochybnosti neztratil ani té noci, kdy jej Batman navštívil. Bez převleku, jen v kukle a se zlomeným pohledem v očích.

 

Sám Batman nevěřil tomu, že se dokáže vrátit.

 

Jejich konverzace detektiva vyčerpala. Nedokázal získat dostatek kyslíku, natož energie k tomu, aby mohl pořádně mluvit, musel se ale pokusit… Apeloval na jeho nepostradatelnost, na jejich spolupráci, na jejich přátelství. Zpětně si už mnoho nepamatoval, měl v sobě příliš mnoho morfia, ale kromě pár vět, jež Batmanovi řekl, mu v hlavě utkvělo ještě něco.

 

Bruce jej držel za ruku. Možná ji na té jeho měl jen položenou, možná ji svíral, nebyl schopen to rozeznat, tak jako tak Gordon na to gesto z Batmanovy strany nikdy nezapomněl. Symbolizovalo pro něj shledání, znovunalezení a stvrzení, že jejich přátelství je pro Bruce stále cenné jako před lety. A máloco jiného by dokázalo sotva dýchajícímu detektivovi v tu chvíli dodat chuť k životu více.

 

Ale ano, Gordon o jedné věděl. K jeho úsměvu se přidal zjihlý pohled v očích, když si vybavil tu napůl vzpomínku napůl snad sen.

 

Už ze sebe nedokázal vydat ani slovo, víčka se mu klížila a byl strašně unavený. Nevzmohl se na nic, ani na slůvko rozloučení a pro jednou tak Batmanův zvyk sdílel. Než detektiv usnul, vnímal ještě Bruceův pohyb. Postavil se a… tam už si Gordon nebyl jistý, jak moc se jeho vzpomínka zakládá na pravdě, byl by ale přísahal, že ve svých vlasech ucítil dotek. Prsty mu je prohrábly, jemně a konejšivě. Tak starostlivě, že to detektiva nenechalo chladným.

 

Ta vzpomínka jej provázela dnem i nocí, v nemocnici měl spoustu času přemýšlet, a když se jeho úvahy zrovna neubíraly směrem k tomu, v jak strašném stavu se Gotham nachází, hlavou mu vířily myšlenky na Batmana. Na to, co gesto mělo znamenat, zda to byl jen projev lítost a starosti nebo měl Batman na mysli i něco jiného? V jeho očích toho kolikrát bylo víc, než nad čím se odhodlal dříve byť jen zamýšlet.

 

Nebýt opravdu tíživé situace, do které se dostali, možná by sám ve své zmatenosti a nepochopitelně sílících citech vůči druhému muži zcela ztratil. Práce jej nutila zabývat se vážnými věcmi, ovšem ve chvíli, kdy Temný rytíř povstal, vzpomínka na ten důvěrný okamžik v nemocnici ožila.

 

Jakmile před ním Batman stanul ve svém obleku, připraven znovu zachránit Gotham, Gordon potlačil nutkání jej přivítat úsměvem ala pitomec, ačkoliv mu srdce splašeně bušilo a radost z opětovného setkání dosahovala nebeských výšin, jej místo toho obeznámil s tím, co se dělo. Emocím zcela opačným pak stěží odolával, když se Batman rozhodl obětovat vlastní život. Když se dozvěděl, že se pod černou maskou skrývá někdo, koho považoval za naprostého ignoranta…

 

Ignoranta, jenž se ukázal být jeho srdci ze všech lidí v Gothamu nejbližší.

 

Na třicet dní, jež následovaly, už vzpomínat nechtěl. Sevřel kovového netopýra v dlani, na tváři stále mírný úsměv, jenž se na pár vteřin vytratil, když detektiva překvapilo zavrzání podlahy. Odložil siluetu, ale než stihl vstát z křesla, ze stínů vyšel jediný muž, jenž se uměl dostat do Gordonova domu, aniž by o tom majitel věděl.

 

Gordonovi se zadrhl dech v hrdle, jakmile světlo ozářilo tvář příchozího. Věřil, že je Bruce Wayne naživu, vlastně už dobrých dvacet minut držel důkaz v ruce, leč fakt, že se skutečně dívá na Batmana, na člověka, který mu zachránil syna, který byl jeho přítelem…

 

Bruce k němu přišel blíže a Gordon se stále ani nepohnul, neřekl ani slovo, jen zíral, dokud jej síla vzpomínky zcela neovládla. Už v momentě, kdy zvedl ruce pochyboval o tom, zda je to správná reakce, zda to Batman uvítá, ale o cestě zpět už neuvažoval. Objal mladšího muže, dobře si vědom toho, že ho drží jako ve svěráku a že má obličej zabořený v jeho vlasech, po ničem jiném v tu chvíli ale netoužil víc.

 

Možná jen… Konečně si dovolil vydechnout, když na zádech ucítil váhu Bruceových rukou, jež si jej přitáhly snad ještě blíže. Neuměl by slovy vyjádřit, jak strašně rád Bruce vidí, jak moc si přál tohle udělat už dřív… jak moc pro něj jejich přátelství znamená. Čím déle ho držel, tím více si uvědomoval, že už ho nechce pustit. Že už nechce, aby se mu ztratil.

 

"Už nikam nezmizím, moje místo v Gothamu," pronesl Bruce Batmanovým hlasem, což Gordona rozechvělo. Propadl Batmanovi na plné čáře, když už jen jeho chraplák na něj má takový vliv… přesto jej ale zaujalo ještě něco jiného.

 

"Jak víš, na co myslím?" zeptal se tiše, nechtě narušovat atmosféru.

 

"Podle toho, že mi za chvíli uděláš nehty na zádech modřiny," otřásl se Bruceův hrudník smíchem, jenž zanechal své pozůstatky na jeho tváři, když mu detektiv dal za pravdu, zmírnil své sevření a od druhého muže se odtáhl, ovšem jen do takové míry, do níž mu Bruce dovolil.

 

Gordon horko těžko vstřebával něhu, s jakou na něj nyní hnědé očí hleděly, Batmanova blízká přítomnost, jeho reálnost, jeho úsměv… Příjemný pocit se mu šířil hrudníkem a srdce se mu pokusilo o loping, jakmile jedna z Bruceových dlaní opustila jeho záda a on ji vzápětí ucítil na líci.

 

Možná to vážně byla vzpomínka a nikoliv příliš živý sen, pomyslel si detektiv a kolena se mu téměř podlomila ve chvíli, kdy Bruceovy prsty zabloudily do jeho vlasů. Úplně stejně jako v nemocnici, tentokrát však Gordon viděl Batmanovi do obličeje… Viděl, že má obavy, nechával staršího muže, aby si v něm četl jako v otevřené knize, nebál se mu ukázat, co cítí…

 

A Gordon mu to ukázal také, leč prostřednictvím polibku, jemuž už dále nedokázal odolat. Bruce na něj hleděl se směsicí obdivu, strachu, lásky… příliš mnoho emocí se topilo v hnědých duhovkách, jež se skryly za víčky okamžitě poté, co se jejich rty setkaly. Více zabořil prsty do detektivových vlasů a políbil jej zpět, okrádal ho o kyslík i o schopnost uvažovat a pousmál se, když mu Gordon měkce zasténal do úst, sám se probíral Bruceovými vlasy a tisknul se němu, snaže se mu prostřednictvím polibku vyjádřit všechny city, jež se mu v nitru bouřily.

 

"Už nikam nezmizím, slibuju," vydechl Bruce, když oběma došel dech. Detektiv nicméně nechápal, jak se má být schopen normálně nadechnout, když se na něj Bruce dívá jako zlobivé štěně prosící o pohlazení, tohle prostě v jeho silách nebylo, a tak nechal nějaké nepotřebné dýchání být, s poloúsměvem přikývnul a znovu se nechal sevřít v náručí.

 

V Batmanově náručí.


End file.
